a dogs life
by alpha7562
Summary: i made this myself its about the life of a doberman. i have a new story for all my fans look up warriors an unexpected ally
1. introduction

**a dogs life**

**name: **spike

**breed:** doberman

**age: **1 year( in human)

**gender:**male

**owner:** jake

**color: **black

**name: **misty

**breed:** american shorthair

**age: **1/2 years

**gender: **female

**owner: **jake

**color:** calico

**name: **bella 

**breed:** doberman

**age: **1 year( in human)

**gender: **female

**owner:** abby

**color: **brown

**name: **zoey

**breed:** doberman

**age:**1 year( in human)

**gender:** female

**owner:**abby

**color:**black


	2. dl Chapter 1

**a dog's life**

**chapter 1**

SPIKE come here boy jake said calling me waking me up

yeah come here spike misty mocked

you are lucky jake likes cats misty or you would be dead by now i said as i trotted over to see what jake wanted

spike you want to go out back

i jumped on the door because i know he can't understand me

let's go then he said as he opened the door. when we get outside he gets my ball and throws it and says go get it boy ( sometimes its like i dont have a choice around here)

when i run back to get the ball that little jack Russell runs to the fence

stay away from my yard or i will kill you she says with a growl

how will you kill me when you need help to get up the steps i said putting the ball down

shut up I probably will be able to one day

yeah and until that day that will never come i will call you jack rus i chuckled as i picked up the ball and ran the ball over to jake

hey jake you wanna talk abbey said

shure

i have got the girls out

yeah what about it

i was wondering if you wanted to conjoin backyards

not unless you want the girls to have puppies if they're not spayed

that's the reason I want to conjoin backyards

what I don't get it

I don't want to be following them around cleaning up blood from their periods

oh so you want our dogs to breed

yeah abbey said as I went in through the dog door

oh no did jake not throw the ball for the baby misty said mockingly

wont you go choke to death on a mouse

hey I havent touched one for a week

because every moment outside you're having fun with that boyfriend of yours

shut up were just friends

yeah friends with benefits i said as I layed down. she was about to jump down and scratch me but thought twice about it when i lifted my lips to show my teeth. she knows with my reaction time she would be dead before she hit the ground

well spike guess what jake said coming in

you won the lottery i said in my head as i looked up at him and put one ear back

me and abbey decided to merge backyards so your going to have to stay inside for a few hours he said walking over to the phone and dialing

hello this is the construction company

yes I would like to remove the fence between my and my neighbors

do you have your neighbors permission

yes

I will send someone over

how much will it be

100 dollars

thats perfect

bye

bye he said as he hung up the phone and i rester my head down to sleep

2:00 hours later

I wake up to the sound of that jack Russell mad about something new

wow that's a surprise misty said

what

you only slept for 2 hours

shut up I said as I got up

oh yeah the two from the neighbors now share a backyard with us

ok

SPIKE come on outside

ye...

say it and die I said as I trotted out

SPIKE

I am coming mister in charge i said as i came out to him

okay abbey you can let them out now jake says as abbey opens the door and calls Bella, zoe

god what are they up too I think in my head but my thought is broken as a female Doberman bolts out of the house and tackles me

wanna play zoe says as bella comes out of the house and sees what happened

if you do play don't play a tackling game

why

he is a male

he is she said as she looked down and jumped off both were looking at my part and whispering at each other

I looked at jake and Amy and realized what they expected to happen oh god

what

do you know what they want us to do

they said in sync they want us to...

yeah just look at the way they're looking at us

and they want to watch

if I am doing it its going to be at night


	3. dl Chapter 2

**a dog's life**

**chapter 2**

* * *

SPIKE spike wake up bella says waking me up

what its 2 in the morning

can you kick a dogs ass for me

where is he

outside she says as I get up and we walk towards the door

I will never do it with you Zoe yells at the male dog well shes belly up with him pinning her

oh yes you wi...

the male dog is interrupted by me saying she wont if she doesnt want to

the male dog looks at me pulls his ears back gets off her and crouches down scared and says oh... she... she is already taken... sorry I... I didn't know please don't hurt me

look if i wanted to kill you you would be dead by now at that he jumps at bella just as he does I nock her out-of-the-way and he chomps down on my neck drawing a lot of blood. i throw him off and catch him by the neck and hold on until the body stops moving

thanks bella says looking wide-eyed at me

your wel... I am cut off by my legs going wobbly as i pass out

39 min later

I wake up on a cold surface and realize its a table at the vets

spike I hear in an unknown voice

as I look up for the source the source leaves the room

spike you okay buddy jake says as he enters the room and looks down at me and says to what i think is the vet can he go home

yes just make shure he is not scratching at it the vet says as i get down and we leave the room

14:00 hours later night

I have been sleeping all day but I need to get out for some fresh air. when I get out I go and lay down in the open shed just as i start to close my eyes i feel someone lay down beside me

I am sorry bella says sadly

its okay I hate dogs like that

no you almost died because of me and Zoe

and I would've if the last thing I did was save someones life

she licked my neck and said i feel like i owe you something

you owe me nothing i replied

Zoe was right about you

how

you are the right one for me she said as she rested her head on my shoulder and fell asleep


	4. dl Chapter 3

**a dog's life**

**chapter 3**

* * *

I wake up with bellas head still on my shoulder (i better not move as not to wake her up)

Zoe walks in sees this and whispers to me I don't wanna know what happened last night

shut up Zoe (bella now fully awake) says

nothing happened we just talked I reply

okay Zoe says sceptically

Zoe nothing happened bella growls

I am gonna go inside now I say as they are glaring at each other

okay they both say in sync and then continue the look

as I get inside I see misty pacing ow did somebody worry

shut up I was worried but if I was hurt like that you would worry so don't even try to rub that in misty said

you look tired

of corse bella woke me up last night in a mad dash to jakes room misty says as I lay down

how long were you up after that

all night

wow I personally didn't think you would miss me

well your wrong at that without you I wouldn't have anyone that i can annoy misty chuckled

be quiet I chuckled as i got up and left the room going to jakes room

I thought I would lose him jake said crying

calm down jake its okay Abby said trying to calm him

I decided not to go in there at that time because I didn't want jake getting all emotional on me

yeah it would be best if no one inturupted them right now misty said

yeah i agree i said as i went outside again


End file.
